ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe Shelley
Short bio coming soon Personal Information Misc. Info *'Blood Type:' A+ *'Ethnicity:' White *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Parents:' Unknown *'Sibling(s):' J.C. Shelley (Older brother), Kirsten Shelley (Younger Sister) *'Significant Others:' Katie Shelley (Married) Who is Gabe Shelley? The man once known to the world as Mad Dogg has seen many feds come and go. He started off in the HFW and tagged with Kidd Wyckedd and G-XTreme. As the fed was seeing it's final days, the trio went to eWo looking for more. GX did not last and looked toward other things. Kidd and Mad Dogg looked for tag gold. The two lost and Kidd left Mad Dogg in the eWo on his own. Mad Dogg hung in the eWo. Searching for his spot. His time came when he beat then Primetime Champ, Seth Thomas in a gauntlet match. Mad Dogg lasted to the final two. He got another shot at the gold and walked away with his first title ever. eWo shut its doors a few week later. It took nearly a year, but Mad Dogg eventually found his way to the BWF. His fiancée, Krystal Lyne, started training to be a wrestler and joined Mad Dogg in the fed soon after. Mad Dogg pinned Brian Cade backstage on an edition of Crisis to win the BWF Hardcore Championship, then decided to retire the title and bring back his old eWo Primetime Title... which he lost to Phoenix in the first defense of said title. Not one to be deterred, Mad Dogg continued fighting for the gold before an old friend showed up in BWF by the name of Outlaw. Outlaw and Mad Dogg worked together early on, but Outlaw eventually grew jealous of Mad Dogg and turned on him, leading to a feud between the two that eventually saw Mad Dogg as the victor. From there, Mad Dogg set his sights on gold again, entering the Happenstance Tournament of Kings. In the first round, he shocked the world by pinning Sirus Moran, who was one of the men heavily favored to win the tourney. Mad Dogg lasted until the Semi-Finals, where he was defeated by Shostakovich Kruschev. On the Havok following Happenstance 2006, though, Mad Dogg took on Krazy Whyte Boy for the United States Championship and defeated KWB to claim the gold! After winning the gold, Mad Dogg squared off against anyone set in his path. Beating up and comer Torin Justice twice, Jake Cash, Shadow, and a few others. After Legend took over the BWF and LWA Mad Dogg felt unused, since he hadn't been booked. He went to RXW Owner, David Blazenwing and asked for a spot. He was told on the July 17th edition of Havok to make an impact and he would. Later that night, with Outlaw, Serenity, and Krystal Lyne (The N-SiderZ) behind him, he took out two guards with a kendo stick, earning him a spot as the RXW U.S. Champ. After becoming the longest US champ in history, Mad Dogg dropped the belt to J.C. Ice in a brutal battle. Mad Dogg then set his eyes on the big prize, the RXW Title that was around Casey Campbell's waist. Mad Dogg was given the chance to become number one contender with a match against Kyle Cross. When it was over...Cross walked out the winner. This put in motion a change in MDogg. He stopped caring about really everyone around him. He attacked people left and right and changed as a person. This led to a match up against Dave Blazenwing. DBlaze thought he could stop MDogg so the two battled. That match saw the return of Jen Corlen who helped MDogg win and named him Commissioner and suspended Dave. After a couple weeks, the boys in the back rebelled and MDogg and RXW were over. Mad Dogg had a few weeks to think about what he'd done and now BWF was coming back. He seemed to be his old self after taking time to remember who he was. After an ending to the fight over his heart, that saw both Krystal and Alli released from their contracts, Mad Dogg seemed lost. A few weeks later, Alli Taylor announced that with her release, she had been named Chief of Staff, and met someone in the process. Cody Clark. Naming him Commissioner, she vowed to make Mad Dogg's life hell. She made his contract null and void, but to her surprise, Jen Corlen had also signed Mad Dogg a new contract, only not as MDogg! As "The Revolution" Gabe Shelley. With it not only comes a name change, Gabe has stated that he has found his heart again. He felt like he once did when he loved what he did and planned on returning to the kind of guy his fans loved. After Alli and Clark tried making Shelley's life a living hell for weeks, Gabe was able to recapture the US title. Shelley fought and did everything he could to try and stop the Iconoclast from taking over the BWF. Then everything changed when Clark left Alli and started back up the eWo. Shelley's first real home. With BWF falling apart, Alli started her own wrestling company, PGW, and Shelley did what he could to help out. After a few weeks of not moving too far, Shelley left things behind and felt ready to hang it all up. After fighting with himself in a hard battle of depression, he seemed ready to gain back his life, his world, and his 'beauty'. Alli and Gabe seemed to be getting back to their roots and ready to take eWo by storm. After a few weeks of being back in "the game" Gabe turned up missing with a mysterious voice mail left with eWo management about retiring. After investigation, it appeared that Gabe had not left the voice mail and that he had been kidnapped. Once again BWF was about to opened it's doors back up a man who ended up being Gabe's older brother -JC- had made claim that the man responsible was Gabe's greatest ally, Mark McNasty. After a battle on Havok involving the McNasty and JC Shelley, Gabe returned and helped Mark take out his brother, a bit of revenge. Gabe told McNasty that he had come back to BWF for one thing, to fulfill his "destiny" and complete his reVolution by becoming the BWF Champ. That even though they were considered friends that the gold meant more to him than he could explain. After a couple battles with BWF Champ Mark McNasty only to fall short each time to capture the title, the BWF started to enter its final days. Gabe fought in matches here and there but nothing took off after his loses against McNasty. In the final show of BWF, rumors had been flying around that the show would be Shelley's last in the squared circle. Gabe took on BWF Founder David Blazenwing and battled to a no contest. The match ended with a blind side attack by JC Shelley. DBlaze and Gabe took JC to the water shed and left him lying in the ring as the two hugged and left the ring. This was one of the last things that BWF fans would ever see. The company closed and Blazenwing sold all rights and vowed that BWF would never return. In the community, one of the older feds, PWA was on the verge of a new start. The weeks leading up to the re-opening of PWA no one thought that the marVel would even think about stepping into a new ring. On the debut show Gabe Shelley appeared and took out Kyle Stevenson to capture the #3 key. Each key opened a box with a title inside. Gabe defended his key a few times before being allowed to open his box. Once the show came, Gabe opened up the PWA Television Title. Shelley had seemed to be on a roll and was back in top form. What happened next is still to this day not all clear. Gabe and PWA ownership has some sort of fall out and Gabe dropped the TV Title and left the company. Each side claimed a different story but one thing was clear. Gabe wasn't done wrestling. After a period of time, David Blazenwing contacted Gabe, this time not to work for him, because he wanted to team with him in eWo! The two joined forces as Tru Revolution and worked a few matches. The two even won the vacant eWo Tag Team Titles at Guilty as Charged in September of '08, beating the New Standard. The team only held the titles for 22 days before dropping them to Nick Toretto and Eden Turner. After that the team disbanned when each member of Tru Revolution took a leave of absence citing personal issues. Rumor was that Dave had family issues to take care of and Gabe was seemingly on the verge of retiring. Gabe thought that he had fought off all of his demons but had them resurface near the beginning of 2009. Gabe took time to travel alongside Alli Taylor's band Heaven From Above and eventually took over most of the lead singing for the band. This gave Gabe time to figure out his life and look back on the things that made him happy. Then it happened, he started to get that itch that every wrestler gets. He wanted back in. Yes, again. He knew that there were things he still wanted to do and turned to Cody Clark. The two talked for a few weeks and came to agreement that they would get Gabe back into the ring by summer. The only thing that no one saw, Cody selling the company to Lyea Williams and Ray Davis. On their first week of running the company they began to call all the contracted talent and figured out who was in and who was out. Alli Taylor was on this list. Many names were in fact. Including Gabe Shelley. Gabe told the two that he would love to come and help them re jump start the place he always ends up calling home, eWo. Gabe came back to eWo in a fashion. He was the first entrant in the annual BodyCount rumble and was able to last 29 other people and win. With the win, he was set to headline the eWo World Title match at Supremacy two months later. During that time, Gabe had ups and down and had a short feud with his former rival's, Chris Roman's brother, Johnny Roman. With just 1 month before the big match, eWo underwent a shake up. Cody Clark had come back and fired Williams and Davis and put Hunter Hartmann back in charge. Just a week later, eWo did not air it's show. Violence was set to air but nothing. No one comments on what may have happened but eWo closed it's doors. Some say that Clark told everyone to go home and that was that. After the closure of eWo, Gabe decided he was once again done with the business. During his time in eWo, he had met a former eWo star, Xaria Linette, by chance while he was visiting Paris for business. The two have become very close and a love seemingly is on the blossom. With eWo closing down, Gabe decided that it was time to focus on his life. He is trying to open a few night clubs across the states and even one in Paris. He also hopes to focus on Xaria and their possibilities''' ' Gabe didn't stay away from wrestling long as in August, an old friend of his came calling. Wade Mason was set to open up the True Glory Wrestling based out of San Diego, California and asked what interests Gabe might have. Shelley told his friend that he wasn't interested in getting back into the ring, but they came to an agreement. Gabe would come work for TGW as one of the trainers/agents. He's worked with almost everyone that has stepped through the doors of the company. In late October, Mark Sommers of the PWA was calling. Genesis was just a few months away and he was trying to get together as many old faces as he could and told Shelley he'd love to see him lace them up one more time. Days later, a BWF Title match was announced. Mark McNasty and Gabe both wanted the shot. Sommers pushed and changed the set match to a 4 Way for the title. McNasty ultimately backed out leaving it to a triple threat match. Gabe Shelley would lace up his boots one more time for a title that meant so much to him, a title he chased his entire career. This time he would battle against one of his best friends, David Blazenwing and one of his biggest foes, Casey Campbell. This time, he had nothing to lose. Hours before the event however, Blazenwing pulled himself out of the match and replaced himself with Katie Starr. Starr vowed that she wouldn't let her past emotions for Gabe get in the way of the outcome of the match, promising a victory. At Genesis X. Mark Sommers named himself the special guest referee for the BWF Title bout. As the match started, Sommers superkicked Shelley as the other 2 competitors went at it. Many felt that Sommers' kick was the product of Shelley leaving PWA years back. Starr and Campbell went at it but Campbell gained an upperhand, PWN'ing Starr out of the ring. As he looked to the outside of the ring Shelley dove up and rolled Campbell up and Sommers counted the 3 count! Shelley celebrated with the BWF title and was on top of his world. He had promised himself that upon winning he would get rid of all of his wrestling gear, giving it to his sister for safe keeping. He had turned down a match from Blazenwing and swore retirement. Sadly, his euphoria didn't last long. About a month later, Gabe and Xaria Linette separated. After Alli Taylor stepped into TGW and took the majority of the company where Xaria was apart of the roster, things became tense between them. Xaria didn't want to tell Gabe she was worried that he's leave, Gabe couldn't find a way to prove to her that he had no feelings for Alli anymore. This made the seemingly couple split but Gabe promised that it wasn't goodbye, just a time of personal searching for the two of them. He went into hiding for the most part. Gabe took visits to Paris again hoping to find the feeling of optimism that he felt before BodyCount. After about a month Gabe made his ways back to the States and settled back into San Diego and is on the verge of finally opening his long dreamed about nightclub. He is using the summer to work on opening and is hoping to have everything ready by September. As far as his love life, Gabe goes a day at a time. There had been no contact between himself and Xaria since the day they broke up to the surprise of many. At the beginning of summer of 2010, there was a lot of talk about a possible return of Gabe. Over the months he had met a new girl and things seemed back on track. Many thought he would return to PWA and work for Sommers yet again, but Mark took an extended vacation away from the front office of PWA. Things weren't as public this time around but Gabe was left under some circumstances by his then girlfriend, Alexia Fender. Not long after, Gabe was set to come back to wrestling. He had been coxed out of retirement by a company in Ontario. SOCW was opening and it was a place Gabe felt he could walk into and not only make an impact, but be apart of something huge. Sadly, he was mistaken. The week he was set to debut the CEO filed for bankruptcy. The summer of 2010 was not nearly what people had expected for Gabe. At the end of it, his then girlfriend from the TGW, Natalie Burrows, left him. Leaving Gabe reeling, heartbroken for the third time in under a year. Now, it's the fall, October is here and the talks of Gabe returning is heating up yet again. Just like times before he is traveling the country and it's believed he's looking for a new place to call home. Many offers and contracts were offered to Gabe but he turned down every one of them, saying he needed to fix things in his life before he returned to wrestling. Many believed that would be cut short when the rumors of the eWo possibly reoppening. However, he quickly shot down any speculation that he would sign with them. A few weeks later, David Blazenwing announced that BWF would be reopening and that Gabe would not be recognized as a champion, as he won the belt in a PWA ring. This quickly turned into a battle of words between the two men and Gabe even threatened to sue. A few days later, Blazenwing offered a deal and contract to Gabe. He if showed up to the first Havok, he would be recognized as a former champion. If he resigned with the company, he would be recognized as the current BWF Champion. Outside of the ring, Gabe seems back on track with his life. With a return to the BWF and reclaiming his prize, he's beaten many of the top competitors and looks to stay on top. Now, he looks to challenge himself with looking for tag team gold in both the BWF... and back "home" in the eWo. He has formed a team with former love interest, Xaria Linette, and they look to take over the tag team world. After this, many things happened - Gabe won his third BWF World Title in the main event of WrestleFest VI, he won (and lost) the BWF Tag Titles with Xaria, he formed championship winning units with both Blazenwing and Emily Corlen in eWo, he won the 2013 Bodycount Rumble before (again) getting screwed out of his title shot by the company's closure and then some. Gabe even had a brief run as the Owner of the Blazenwing Wrestling Federation! By the time 2014 rolled around, Gabe had it made. He had reunited with an old flame (Katie James), he was on a legend's appearance basis with his old stomping grounds BWF and life was, for all intents and purposes, good. Then came Wreckless. On July 30, 2014, Katie and Gabe headed to the BWF PPV to support Katie's younger sister, Alison, who was defending the BWF Tag Titles at the event. However, one of the competitors in the Hellbound main event for the Crisis World Championship was attacked at the show, leaving a void in the Wreckless main event. Thinking quick, BWF C.E.O. Emily Corlen offered the spot to Gabe, who accepted. At the end of the night, against all odds, Gabe scaled the cell, climbed the ladder and claimed the Crisis World Championship, becoming the Ninth Conqueror of Hellbound. Gabe was screwed out of the title at the Retribution event in September as AJ Adams ensured that Johnny Maverick would walk away the winner after hitting Gabe with the Legacy Maker. Gabe was then traded to Havok the next night and wouldn’t get a rematch with Maverick. He did get a shot to unify the BWF World and Crisis Championships at Survival of the Sickest in January 2015, however, AJ Adams would once again get one over on Gabe as he left the elimination chamber style match the winner. He would continue to fight towards another World Championship as he took on everything thrown at him, even defeating Johnny Maverick at Hearts on Fire 2015 to go on to face Allen Chaney and Elena Simonova at Happenstance 2015. That match ended with Chaney jumping from the second rope and curbstomping his way to victory over Gabe. While Gabe saw a few up and down months it wasn’t the only thing he was doing. In November of 2014 he returned to the recently reopened eWo as the number one contender to the eWo World Title. Before he could get his shot he was attacked by Scott Free and left a bloody mess in the ring as Free struck a deal to take Shelley out for his title shot with the help of Schon and Winter. The eWo Administration tried to keep Shelley out of the chase by putting him on “probation”, where if they felt he didn’t give his all he’d be released from his contract. Gabe then knocked off eWo’s Underground Champion, Flame Puppy, in her main roster debut on Proving Ground VII. On February 22, 2015 (Top of the World) Gabe took on Anicetus Vitus, a man everyone believed to be in line for an eWo World Title shot. Gabe proved to the eWo Administration that he deserved a title shot and was awarded it Proving Ground IX. After ten years with his on again off again eWo life, he finally captured the eWo World Championship by defeating Bob Hyden on March 22, 2015. He spent the rest of eWo’s days as champion before they once again closed the doors. Shelley was able to dodge injury physically in BWF at the Happenstance event but things were starting to take their toll. Working the double schedule, helping train a new superstar, and the stress of the impending eWo closure, he showed up on Havok #193 looking for a way to prove himself in BWF again. This brought out Fenryr Wulfsson who agreed to a match the following week. Fenryr shocked Shelley and picked up a closely fought victory. Shelley wanted a rematch right away and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Gabe and Fenryr battled ringside and Shelley was powerbombed on the floor and then eventually sent through the announce table. This sent Shelley to the sidelines with an injury. Gabe would rehab his injured back over the span of the next few months and competed at BWF’s Heatwave 2015 event where he defeated Jacob Figgins. He wouldn’t compete in a BWF ring again until December 2015 at WrestleFest IX where he teamed with David Slayton in a friendly bout with Emily Corlen and Katie James. At the beginning of 2016, Gabe began to work out and was given the “all clear” from his doctor regarding his April injury. Instead of returning to BWF, Gabe struck a deal with AXW, a BWF affiliate. Details of the deal are unknown but he’s returned to wrestling full time with a renewed focus and desire. The Mad Dogg became the Future, the Future became the reVolution, the reVolution, became the marVel. It’s time for the reVolution redux. Wrestling Career Move Sets ''Finishing Moves - The reVolt (Cradle Shock) - Condeo ut Revolutio (Bank Statement) ''Signature Moves'' - Fallout (Double Underhook Front Lungblower into Pin) - Jersey Bomb (Top Rope Sit Down Powerbomb) - Jersey Cutter (Twist of Fate) - I'm a Bird, Mother F**ker! (Springboard Leg Drop From Apron) - Junkyard Jam (Pedigree) *Former Finisher - Cannon Ball (Similar to the Codebreaker, but Gabe's knees are in his opponents chest) Entrance Themes "The Right Direction" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (1st AXW Theme) Career Highlights - BWF World Champion (3) - BWF Crisis World Champion (1) - BWF Hardcore Champion (1) - BWF Primetime Champion (1) - BWF United States Champion (2) - BWF Tag Team Champion (1; w/ Xaria Linette) - PWA Television Champion (1) - eWo World Tag Team Champion (3; 2 w/ David Blazenwing, 1 w/ Xaria Linette & Emily Corlen) - eWo Primetime Champion (1) - eWo BodyCount Rumble Winner (2; 2009, 2013) Notable Match Ups Feuds Professional Record: * ''Contact Information'' Follow Gabe on Twitter: Gabe Shelley's Twitter Account